


Lifeline

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Missing Scene from the Season 2 finale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene from the Season 2 finale

"Hello, Gardner residence."

"Hi. Is Lindsay available?"

"Speaking."

"Um, hi Lindsay. This is Hailey Nichol… your sister."

"My what?"

"I'm Caleb's younger daughter, Kirsten's sister."

"Oh. Hi. I'm sorry I didn't… no one said anything…"

"It's okay. I moved to Japan last fall, I wasn't really available. I'm sorry."

"I understand. It's fine."

"It isn't, but thanks for understanding. If it's any consolation, the first I heard about you was twenty minutes ago from Sandy."

"That must have been uncomfortable for you. You're back in Newport?"

"Yes, actually that's why I'm calling."

"Oh. Sorry. I just assumed you were calling to introduce yourself."

"I wish. I'm sorry this had to be like this, but I'm afraid I have bad news Lindsay."

"Go ahead."

"Dad passed away last week."

"What?"

"He had another heart attack out by the pool. He fell in and, unfortunately, just… didn't make it."

"Oh my God."

"I am so so sorry."

"When's the funeral?"

"It was yesterday."

"What? No one called? No one thought I'd want to be at my own father's funeral?"

"I wish I would have known. Kirsten's been kind of… frazzled lately. I'm sure she didn't mean to leave you out."

"What do you mean, frazzled?"

"Sweetie, Kirsten hasn't been doing well for awhile now."

"What? She's sick? She never mentioned anything to me!"

"I'm afraid Sandy had to take her to rehab today."

"Oh. Oh my God. Kirsten? Are you sure? She's always seemed so… together."

"To me too. But I guess she and Sandy hit a rough spot and then on top of Dad's death…"

"Yeah. Wow. I can't even imagine…"

"Me either. She's always been the strong one… Anyway, Dad updated his will not too long ago. There's going to be a reading and…"

"Hailey?"

"Yeah."

"My dad just died, and my sister's in rehab and I have another sister."

"Yeah."

"Can we slow down a little?"

"Sure, sure. No problem."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Uh-uh. I finally get to be a big sister and boss someone around. You tell me about yourself."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"We've got a lifetime."


End file.
